Giggle
by The Light of Reason
Summary: Oneshot: Aang and Katara's rainy afternoon cuddles are interrupted by a little blip. Rated T for intimacy. Ship: Kataang.


_A/N: This is a oneshot I wrote just for fun and posted on my tumblr. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!_

~

It was in their bedroom together, with the rain falling gently outside and no one else around, that Katara felt most relaxed with Aang. They snuggled on the comfortable daybed in the corner of the room, whispering sweet nothings to each other between lingering kisses, the pale grey light cast over them from the open window. The faint drizzle tapped the window ledge and the ground rhythmically, underscoring their quiet gasps and the smack of their lips separating and joining over and over. Katara leaned in for another kiss and hummed when Aang swerved to latch his mouth onto the flesh just below her ear, sucking it slightly.

"Mmm…this is much nicer than signing documents," Katara sighed, knocking a few files off the edge of the bed as she leaned back onto the silk cushions behind her.

"I'll say," Aang whispered, clicking his teeth on the skin of her jaw. His lips turned up at the tremor that travelled down Katara's body and he propped himself up on his forearms, hovering only a few inches above her face. His crooked smile spread into a salacious grin and he suggested, "I think we deserve a break after all that hard work."

He waggled his brows comically and Katara buried her face in the cushion to muffle her laughter. She shifted her gaze back to him and her eyes shone in the soft light, framed by smile lines. A firm hand cupped the back of his head and Aang let her pull him back down for another kiss, his eyes sliding shut. Their mouths moved in slow, heated kisses, Aang's tongue emerging to play against Katara's. He grabbed her thigh and Katara moved into the touch, hitching her leg against his hip and hooking her ankle behind his calf.

 _Pfft._

Katara's eyes snapped open and she froze in Aang's embrace. He didn't realize until she shoved him back and squealed "Oh spirits!" that anything was amiss. He frowned at her, trying to process the noise while he watched her try to scoot away despite having her back pressed against the foot of the daybed, her face turning beet red. Then it hit him and his brows shot up his forehead.

"Katara…was that a fart?"

Katara merely whimpered in reply and clapped her hands over her eyes, the flush spreading to her ears. She waited for him to speak again, but Aang didn't say anything for a minute.

She only peeked through her fingers when she heard a faint snort, and was surprised to see Aang doubled over and shaking with silent laughter.

Katara's slammed her hands down on the bed and wailed, "Aang! It's _not funny_!"

The expression on her face, now red from a mixture of embarrassment and anger, and the pitch of her voice sent Aang over the edge of the daybed with a cackle. On the floor he struggled to breathe, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Katara grabbed the pillow behind her and chucked it at Aang, followed by the documents outlining the Trade Agreement between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. Even when Katara's leather slipper smacked his forehead, Aang rolled on the floor, now almost wheezing.

Aang only settled down when it occurred to him that the rain, now coming down in sheets outside, was still at Katara's disposal. He sat up and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, his laughter subsiding as suddenly as it came on.

Katara huffed and folded her arms, scowling out the window.

"Come on, sweetie," Aang coaxed, crawling to the daybed. He propped his arms by her feet and rested his chin on his hands, looking up at her with big pleading eyes. His smile gentle, he asked, "Why are you upset? It's not a big deal."

"It's embarrassing!" Katara's practically snapped, although the flash of insecurity in her eyes took the edge off of her tone.

"So? You want to talk embarrassing, how about the time I burped in the middle of my public address in the Fire Nation a couple weeks ago? Or when I laughed so hard at Zuko's last birthday that I peed?" Aang shuffled his arms closer to Katara and leaned in, trying to catch her eye for a second. When her stare remained fixed on the air above his head, Aang sighed. Time to dust off the Big One.

"What about that time that my pants got stuck to the ice slide and ripped during the last Glacier Spirits Festival and I had to walk back to your dad's house practically naked from the waist down?"

Katara didn't laugh, but her lips pressed together like she was suppressing a smile. In that minute movement, Aang knew he had her. His hand closed on Katara's and he brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her palm.

"I'm sorry I laughed, sweetie. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he apologized, brushing his nose across the back of her hand. When she finally looked at him, he explained with a shake of his head, "I wasn't really laughing at you, it's just…your reaction was _priceless_ , Katara, and farts are actually kind of funny."

He ran a hand over his head, like he was struggling to express his next thought. His words deliberate, he admitted, "I know it's immature and stupid, but that's one of the things I love about being with you, Katara. Even the silly flubs and the awkward mistakes are fun."

Katara's eyes dropped to their hands, her lower lip receding between her teeth as she considered his words. Genuine as ever, Aang held up his free hand in a gesture of peace.

"If it bothers you, I won't bring it up ever again. I don't want to upset you." He kissed her hand again, this time on her knuckle.

Katara moulded her palm to the curve of his cheek, her fingers rubbing absently behind his ear.

"It's alright, Aang," she said finally, pressing a kiss to the tip of his arrow. With a loose shrug of her shoulders, Katara conceded, "I guess I kind of overreacted, but you're right: there's nothing to be embarrassed about between us. I love you, and you love me, and no weird noises are going to ruin that."

Aang felt relief wash through him, grateful for her forgiveness. Unfortunately, the relief was short lived.

Katara's smile turned into a smirk as she added, "Besides, you do _waaaay_ more embarrassing things than me. Thanks for reminding me about that pants story, I almost forgot about it!"

Aang couldn't hide his amusement at Katara's harmless teasing. That was his fiancée: a heart of gold and a tongue like a water whip.

Katara cocked her head to the side and drawled (as if the idea had just occurred to her), "You know, I don't think Toph and Zuko have heard that story. And they're coming for dinner tomorrow night, how convenient!"

Aang pretended to be offended, although he wasn't as good an actor as Katara. Most of the time he just sounded like he was doing a horrible impression of Zuko.

"You wouldn't dare!" he growled, his eyes narrowed.

She raised her eyebrows at him and threatened, "Oh, wouldn't I?"

"Oh, you're gonna get it!"

Aang bared his teeth in a smile, his muscles coiled like a sabretooth mooselion, and he pounced on Katara, who shrieked with delight. Her shriek dissolved into giggles when Aang pressed his mouth to her bare collarbone and blew a raspberry into her skin, tickling the sensitive flesh.

Katara smacked his arm lightly and said in her most prim voice, "Avatar Aang, that is positively foul! A farting noise! How juvenile!"

"I learned from the best," he teased. Katara flicked his forehead for that one but didn't protest when his mouth found hers again.

Any awkwardness was completely forgotten in the passion of their kisses, the steady rainfall outside providing a soundtrack for their prompt disrobing and lovemaking. Even so, the occasional giggle slipped from their lips, a breath of fresh air in the heat that surrounded them.

Needless to say, the documents didn't get signed that afternoon.


End file.
